dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan (Prime Earth)
| Creators = Christopher Priest; Pete Woods | First = Justice League Vol 3 36 | Death = Justice League Vol 3 42 | Quotation = The vision that's sustained me. Inspired by you people... heroes. Protecting the innocent. The never-ending battle... truth... justice... and the American way... | Speaker = The Fan | QuoteSource = Justice League Vol 3 37 |Overview= The Fan is a human from Prime Earth. He served as an antagonist to the Justice League and was an obsessive fan of theirs, trying to push them over the edge, believing that he was doing it for their own benefit. | HistoryText = The man simply known as "The Fan", was named so because of his rabid devotion to the Justice League. He hailed from St. Louis and was good friends with Joshua Andre Christian, alias "Diesel", who encouraged him during his recovery when he was paralyzed from the waist-below. He eventually made into the United States Army, likely being kicked out due to opening fire on non-combatants. He had also worked for LexCorp at an unknown point in his life, taking part in the construction of the Watchtower The Fan was in league with other obsessive fans of the League, including Regina Cola, a defense attorney. He first got the League's attention when he dressed like Batman murdered D. Hasgrove, who had chaired the Congressional hearing in which Superman had testified over the perceived threats the League posed. The League members presumed that he was trying to help them in his own twisted way. Cyborg tracked The Fan's possible location to a pub named Hollingsworth Reserve in St. Louis by tracing the city's transporter pattern. Bruce upon learning this, secretly sent Simon Baz disguised as himself to trap him and stated he was the League's "biggest fan". The Fan however used a device mimicking Black Canary's and visual over-stimulation to stun him, before learning who he really was. He claimed to Baz that he had taken away his Power Ring, but the latter found out it was just a mental block which he had used to fool him. He also bombed the pub where he had caught Baz in order to bury the evidence, knowing in advance that Jessica Cruz had been sent to investiagte it. She was however able to take a snapshot of the crime scene with her Power Ring. Using the design signature of the technology The Fan used, Cyborg deduced that he was a LexCorp employee who had built the Watchtower and had also infilitrated into the Watchtower's computer systems. Baz after freeing himself confirmed that the man behind it was an obsessed Justice League fan and was targeting those who were against them. The Fan targeted the TV anchor Roland Knox for speaking against the League, but he was tricked by Aquaman and Wonder Woman, who had disguised as Knox and Regina Cole respectively during a news update. The League members were however sent back to the Watchtower as he had hacked into its transporters, which they had failed to anticipate. The Fan had also hacked into the Watchtower's communications system and the League scrubbed all of the computers to protect their secret identities, though Superman deduced it was all useless now as he would already know by now. The League meanwhile became co cerned that Bruce had become obsessed with hunting him down. As a security measure, they also shut down both the transporter and monitor systems until they figured a way to lock him out. Bruce left to personally take him down as this had almost resulted in the Flash being asphyxiated in deep space. The Fan later tracked down Aquaman in Oman's desert and saved him from a bunch of bandits, gifting him a hydration suit before teleporting away. The Watchtower was further compromised by their lawyer Regina, sealing off all ways to escape it and sending it into a free-fall towards the Earth. The Fan meanwhile teleported the League to the Watchtower, later shutting off the teleporters as well in order to make the original League members sacrifice the newer ones. Cyborg was however able to utilize powers of the various League members to keep the Watchtower from burning or breaking up. After Aquaman tracked down Joshua, he realized that the Fan was merely pretending to be him. He had also disabled Cyborg's self-repair system in the meanwhile. Batman however had tracked him down in Metropolis and confronted him there. The Fan admitted he had been fraudulently using Joshua's identity and design signatures, though he really was a LexCorp employee and had worked on a prototype for the Watchtower's teleporter system. He tried to take Batman down using a counterfeited Power Ring and a holographic emitter, but was unsuccessful and his battle suit shorted out. Batman and Aquaman then take him to the Red Lion's Presidential Palace in Buredunia before Cyborg to figure out what to do with him, as he knew everything about them. The Fan chides Bruce for leaving Cyborg as chairman of the Justice League and tells them to kill someone if necessary, however Bruce and Cyborg respond that they never kill despite Aquaman's disapproval of their ideal. Cyborg then transports Red Lion, Batman along with a tied up Fan to Buredunia's border, where a potential conflict between rebels and the army threatened to turn into a massacre fleeing refugees. The Fan was shot dead by Deathstroke who had been hired by the Red Lion to assist him. | Powers = | Abilities = * : The Fan was a skilled technician who assisted in the development of the Justice League Watchtower. He used his knowledge to infiltrate the Watchtower's systems and seize control of the Justice League Transporter. * * : The Fan convincingly impersonated Batman and later Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) during his planned executions of outspoken critics of the Justice League. * : The Fan spied on the Justice League extensively with his access to the Watchtower's systems. * * : The Fan developed and utilized several gadgets, including a neural inhibitor and imitation Power Ring. * : The Fan performed incline sit-ups from his windowsill with a television and toaster oven strapped to his arms as weights. * : The Fan successfully developed and executed plans to ambush and incapacitate Green Lantern (Simon Baz) and scatter the Justice League across the globe using their own Transporter. * : The Fan killed a congresswoman with a single precision throw of a Batarang. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Battle Suit: A high-tech pastiche of the costumes worn by members of the Justice League. ** Holographic Emitter: a device creating the illusion that the Fan possessed super-speed. * Neural Inhibitor: A gadget that robbed Simon Baz of his focus and motor skills, rendering him unable to utilize his Power Ring for a time. | Transportation = * Prototype Transporter: An early model of the Justice League Transporter, kept in a LexCorp storage facility in Metropolis. | Weapons = * Batarang * : A device that could replicate some of the functions of a Green Lantern Ring. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Recommended = | Links = }} Canary Cry Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mechanical Engineering